Graduating Psychic
by SweetestReject
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to 'Wedding Of Sorts'...Jess is finally graduating from high school! What's she going to do for a living?
1. Prom Preparation

**Title:** Graduating Psychic  
  
**Summary:** Jess Mastriani is finally graduating from high school! Now, what's the psychic going to do for a living?  
  
**Sequel To:** Wedding Of Sorts  
  
**Rating:** R, because I'm hormonal, and there will probably be a lemon or two in this story.  
  
  
  
**Jess's POV:  
**I opened my eyes against the harsh sunlight pouring in through my window. I hit snooze on my alarm and wondered why it was on in the first place. It's eight in the morning on a Saturday...Why the hell did I turn that thing on?  
  
I curled up into a ball in my bed, and was about to close my eyes again when I saw something hanging from my closet door that made me remember exactly why this 18 year old senior was getting up at 8am.  
  
PROM!  
  
I scrambled out of bed and rushed to take a shower. I had a hair appointment- made by Ruth, because "Lord knows I'm not going to make one" according to her- at ten. In the year and a half that Rob and I have been dating, my hair has grown so that it's now down to my shoulders, and I actually like it...Weird.  
  
I was getting out of the shower and heard the phone extension in my room go off. "Hello?" I said perkily, since I was all wide awake now.  
  
"Mastriani, how are you awake and perky at this hour?" Rob asked before saying hello or anything. Not unlike him, actually. I smiled as I pictured him sitting there, at his kitchen table, probably wearing jeans and a shirt. "Usually, we have to pry you out of bed."  
  
"I know." I said, laughing. "I can't help it. I'm excited. The whole graduating thing. And prom." See, Rob and I didn't go to my junior prom last year. I was grounded, but the week after, we went to his place and danced around outside. He surprised me with that, and I was just wearing jeans and an Old Navy shirt. Tonight would be awesome.  
  
"Speaking of which...Did you talk Ruth out of the limo?" Rob asked. I had nearly had a heart attack when Ruth said she was getting a limo for me and Rob, and her and Scott- who had called out of the blue the summer after our junior year, saying he missed Ruth and wanted to see her again. They'd been dating ever since, making the long-distance thing work. I did not want to be in a limo with them, I wanted to arrive in style on the back of Rob's Indian.  
  
So I talked her out of it. "Yups." I said, pulling on a baggy shirt and jeans. "She went world-war three on me, but I explained. All is good."  
  
"So we're taking the Indian tonight?" Rob asked, double-checking.  
  
"Yups." I looked at my dress again. It was this long emerald-green dress my mom had made me. Getting on and off of the bike would be fun...NOT! Eh, whatever. "Your tux is black, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Rob said. "Why?"  
  
"Double-checking." The little flower thingie I'm supposed to give him was red, so I wanted to make sure it didn't clash. Wow, so girly of me...Karen Sue Hankey must be rubbing off on me or something.  
  
"Oh." Rob said. He probably shrugged or something. I tried not to drool as I pictured him with no shirt on...Like at his uncle's wedding, when his psycho dad decided to off me, to help out a few of his friends, and my enemies. "So, I'll see you tonight, at your house around 7?"  
  
"Sounds good. See you then." I said.  
  
"Hey Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you." I almost dropped the phone. That's, like, the first time I'd heard him say the words! We'd been doing this cute '831' thing since his uncle's wedding, but for a few weeks, I'd been waiting to hear the actual words.  
  
"I love you too, Rob." I said, trying not to drop the phone as we hung up. I carefully put it back on its cradle and started to do my happy dance.  
  
WOOHOO!!!!!!!! HE SAID IT!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, I'm done being stupid. At least, done _acting_ stupid. The grin on my face when Ruth picked me up at 9 was a dead giveaway, but I didn't care. I could grin stupidly for eternity. I had every right to.  
  
"So, Rob called, huh?" Ruth asked as we pulled out of my driveway.  
  
"Yeah." I grinned. "He said it."  
  
"It?"  
  
"It. Three little words that set my heart all a-flutter. The big deal. 831, decoded." I said, sighing happily.  
  
"Aw!" Ruth is a lot nicer when it comes to Rob. On top of saving me from the True Americans, she also knows how he saved my butt from his dad- at least, in the dream. Granted, if that dream had started to come true, he would have done it in real life, and that counts.  
  
We got to my appointment, and waited. The stylist put my hair in this weird half-up, half-down look with little curls on the side of my head. I'm looked at it in the mirror with a raised eyebrow. Vicki- that was the stylist's name- laughed. "Ok, so you don't like it. Understandable. I'm spazing out right now." I laughed and she started over, after I told her my boyfriend had said I love you. The next style was much better. Not quite as curly as Ruth's hair is naturally, but still perm-city. I liked it.  
  
"Perfect." I said. Ruth and I left, after tipping our stylists, and then made our way to Mile High, this weird shoe store. Each of the shoes in there had heels at least 2 1/2 inches high. Nothing shorter. Since, at 18, I'm still short as hell at 5'4, and Rob, at 20, is 6'2, I had to get heeled shoes to even things up. I got a pair that made me, like, three inches taller. "Those'll be fun wearing, on the back of a motorcyle." Ruth commented.  
  
I grinned. "Yeah...Should be fun."  
  
"Are you sure-"  
  
"YES." I said firmly. I'm not fond of limos. I'd rather arrive on the back of Rob's bike.  
  
"Ok, Ok."  
  
  
  
Later that night, I got all dressed up. My hair still looked great, and I had Claire do my make-up. Once she was done, I put on my dress, then my shoes, and preceeded to go downstairs.  
  
Did I mention that walking in high-heels is HELL?  
  
I had to grip the railing going down the steps, and I still tripped twice. I don't know how models do it. Seriously.  
  
Thankfully, Rob didn't see me trip. That would have been embaressing. He did, however, remember to clean out the storage compartment of the Indian, and I put my shoes in there while we drove to the hotel. Seriously. I was probably going barefoot the whole night because walking looked like a next to impossible task.  
  
Prom was great. We danced, Rob held me back so I wouldn't break Karen Sue Hankey's nose again because I couldn't afford another lawsuit, we danced some more, took pictures, then drove around on the Indian. We drove to his place, since it was empty- his mom was working the late night shift at Mastriani's for all the prom-goers who went there afterwards- and probably wouldn't be home until way late. I didn't have to be home until 2 in the morning, which was way generous of my mom.  
  
  
  
Ok, that's all for now. I'm working on the next bits. Bear with me, aight? 


	2. Prom Night and Code Red

Warning....Lemony goodness in this chapter.  
  


** Jess's POV:**  
I could barely breathe. Rob and I were up in his room, and things were starting to get fairly wild. I felt a ticklish sensation in my stomach as Rob took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, on top of my dress. I felt his hands run up and down my back, and then start to unhook my strapless bra. I pulled it off and threw it down as Rob grabbed his comforter and pulled it around us. We stopped kissing for a little bit, and just laid there staring at each other. His abs were practically calling to me, and I ran my fingers over them. Rob's body tingled as I did this. His own hands were massaging my breasts, and working on taking my panties off. I undid his belt and helped him slide off his pants.  
  
"Jess...are you sure you want to go further?" Rob asked, brushing a curl out of my eyes. "Because, if you aren't completely ready, then we don't have to."  
  
I thought for a moment, and kissed him hungrily. "I'm completely ready." I said, breaking the kiss.  
  
Rob kissed me back, almost as hungrily, and flipped me onto my back. He climbed on top of me, and started to kiss my neck. I moaned as he tickled the sensitive skin. He moved lower, kissing between my breasts now. I gasped in pleasure as he moved over one of my nipples. I felt like I was on fire...  
  
Rob's boxers tickled my leg, and I giggled. He moved lower, kissing down my stomach and stopping at my belly button. He dipped his tongue in and I gasped. Rob kept kissing me, first on my inner thighs, then directly...there. I arched my back slightly, moaning. His gray eyes locked on my brown ones and I felt waves of pleasure wash over me. This mountain of intensity was building in me, and I knew I was going to explode soon...  
  
Then Rob stopped and I sat up, breathing hard. He kissed me, pushing my body to his. I smiled against Rob's lips. My hands traveled to the band of his boxers, and I started to tug on them. Rob broke apart our kiss and slipped them off.  
  
To say I was in disbelief is an understatement. I had no idea how the hell Rob was going to fit in me. Seriously. I haven't seen other guys naked, but I could tell that he was huge at 8 and a half inches. I tore my eyes away and kissed Rob again. "Are you ready, Jess?" he asked, breaking our kiss again. I nodded.  
  
Deep breath, Jess. It's going to hurt, but it's worth it!  
  
Rob started to enter me, and was at my barrier before I knew it. "Are you sure you want to do this?" It was so sweet how he was asking, making sure I was completely ready to do this. "Yes." I said calmly. In my head, I was screaming it.  
  
Rob thrust into me, and I felt this mind-numbing pain rip through my body. I cried out, not loud enough to alarm Rob, just loud enough to breathe through the pain. Soon it was gone, to be replaced by a very pleasant feeling. Rob started thrusting into me, and I screamed, "OH GOD!" over and over. The only clear thought in my head was, "I've got to get him deeper in me!"  
  
The room seemed to be shaking. I arched my back, still screaming, and met the huge wave rushing towards me. Rob thrust one last time and groaned before he came in me. I collapsed against his pillows, releasing the fistful of sheets I'd been clutching, and breathing harder than ever. Shakily, Rob pulled out of me and pulled me to his body so we were facing each other.  
  
I sighed contently, and pulled Rob's face to mine so I could kiss him. I did so with more fervor and zest than ever before.  
  
"That was...incredible." I was at a loss for words. My heart was pounding like never before.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Rob said, kissing me again. I felt shivers go up and down my spine as it started all over again...  
  
  
  
At one-thirty, Rob and I got dressed. We got on the back of the Indian, and he drove me home. When we got there, he cut the engine and walked me to my door.  
  
We stood there under the porchlight, Rob's arms around my waist, mine around his neck. He pulled me into a sweet kiss and held me for a few minutes before I had to go in. "I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered. He nodded, and watched me go in. I ran up to my bedroom, holding my torturous shoes, and flipped on the light so he'd know I was in OK. I watched from my window as he drove off, looking way too sexy for his own good. Or mine, for that matter.  
  
I collapsed onto my bed and gave a very content sigh. I fell asleep remembering the last few hours, without changing.  
  
  
I woke up the asscrack of...eleven am. Haha. That was early for me, seeing as I'd planned on sleeping until one or so. I didn't have to meet Rob til four, and I was pissed at whoever had the nerve to call me at eleven.  
  
"Hello?" I said grouchily into the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Mastriani." Damn Cyrus Krantz. Why the hell did the government have to call me so damn early?  
  
"What do you want?" I know I sounded rude, but come on! I was _tired_!  
  
"We have a code red, in Seattle." Code red is code for missing child. I agreed to work for Dr. Krantz's team, only after they'd promised, and double promised, and triple promised, that it wouldn't be a repeat of the Crane Military Base. He swore, and so now, when someone goes missing and the authorities can't find them, they call in Lightning Girl or one of the other psychics from Dr. Krantz's team.  
  
"Fax the picture, I'll call ya tomorrow." I said, about to slam the phone down.  
  
"Jessica, it's not that simple this time." Dr. Krantz said. I groaned. "This time, it's not just one. An entire daycare center went missing last Thursday."  
  
How the hell? "Huh? How on Earth did an entire daycare center go missing?"  
  
"We don't know." Dr. Krantz sounded kinda hopeless. "This case resembles that of the Roanoke case, back in the 1600s, I believe it was, but somehow, everyone is gone without a trace."  
  
I yawned. This really sucked. "Dr. K, I'm telling you. Just fax me a picture of the kids, or even just one, and I'll try to get a lockdown on their location. What can it hurt?"  
  
Dr. Krantz sighed and agreed to send me a picture. I hung up the phone and pulled the blankets up around me, fully prepared to go back to sleep, but the stupid phone rang again. I figured it was Dr. Krantz again, so I answered accordingly.  
  
"Dr. K, will you just send the darn picture!" Only I didn't say darn.  
  
And it wasn't Dr. K.  
  
"Help Me." came the voice of a tiny child. She sounded no more than five.  
  
"Say what? Can you tell me you're name, sweetie? And where you're from?" Oh, yeah. My child-care instincts were going on overload.  
  
"Help Me." She said again.  
  
Then the line went dead.


	3. The Forest

**Jess's POV:  
**I won't lie to you. That phone call freaked me out something fierce. All thoughts of sleep flew out of my head.  
  
"Help me." The phrase kept bouncing around in my head. _Help me...help me...help me...HELP ME!_  
  
Shakily, I picked up the phone. I tapped out the number to Dr. Krantz's office, where I figured he'd be.  
  
"Hello?" He picked up, sounding worried. Well duh.  
  
"Uh, Dr. K...Code Red just called me." I said. I told him about the phone call.  
  
"Oh dear..." Dr. Krantz sighed. "I just faxed you a picture of the children. It's a group shot someone took the other day at recess, but hopefully, it won't put your senses on overload."  
  
I ran downstairs to the fax machine, where a picture of about 25 kids, all under the age of 10, stood outside smiling up at me. My heart lurched. There were also three teachers present, and a few parents.  
  
"Dr. K, I'll call you the second I know something." I said. I couldn't handle this anymore. I hung up, without waiting for a reply, and sunk down on the couch. I picked out the face of a girl, about 5, in the front row. She had blonde hair, up in pig tails, and was grinning with a few teeth missing. She had a mess of freckles all over her face, and big blue eyes.  
  
That was the girl who'd called. I don't know how I knew it was her, but I did.  
  
I also don't know how long I sat there, still in my dress from the previous night, staring at the picture. Long enough so that Douglas came down and scared the shit out of me.  
  
"Hey Jess. You got in late last night." He said, passing the living room to hit the kitchen. I jumped. "What? Oh yeah. It was prom. Stayed out late. Got in by curfew though." I mumbled.  
  
"You and Rob go anywhere afterwards?"  
  
I shook my head. "Just his place." I didn't mind if my brothers knew about last night, but my parents better not catch wind of it. Douglas didn't assume anything though, so I dropped it. I stood and went back to my room to change into normal clothes.  
  
Rob came by at 4 to pick me up. We weren't doing anything in particular, just chilling. I couldn't get the voice out of my head, even after I told Rob about it. He was very supportive, as usual, and tried to help me get the voice out of my head. His methods worked, as tongue-y as they may have been, if you get my drift. I didn't care. Anything to get the innocent voice to go away!  
  
"I'm home- Oh! Sorry!" Rob's mom called from the front door. We were lying on the couch, arms wrapped around each other, tongues doing the tango. We broke apart when Ms. Wilkins- well, Mrs. Mary O'Hara, seeing as she and Just-Call-Me-Gary tied the knot last summer- came in the living room.  
  
"Hey mom. Have a good day?" Rob said, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, it was good, thanks for asking. Did Gary call?" Mr. O'Hara asked.  
  
"Yeah, at noon. He's gonna be home late, gotta make room for a fleet comin' in tomorrow." Rob said, sitting up off of me. "He makes room for them, I get to put them in there tomorrow." Now both of us were standing, and making our way to the steps to continue in Rob's room.  
  
"Jessica, how are things with that doctor you're working with?" I groaned.  
  
"Ok, except for this new case." I said. I didn't go into details about it, mostly because I didn't want to remember the voice again. I took a few steps and Rob grabbed my hand. He led me to the base of the steps. Mrs. O'Hara was flipping through the mail on the counter, not paying direct attention to us. We quietly slipped up the steps and went to Rob's room. I laughed quietly as he pushed the door closed with one hand, the other securely on the small of my back. He pulled me to him, and kissed me hungrily.  
  
Not that I had no appetite, mind you. I believe it was me on top of him about ten seconds later, lying on his bed.  
  
Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist. (A/N: Don't you love the word Knickers? Teehee. I think it's fun to say!) We didn't do anything but have a heavy-duty make out session, since his mom WAS downstairs. I mean, come on...  
  
Ok, Ok, so there was some removal of clothes. Just shirts, people. Minds out of the gutter. Thank you.  
  
I stayed for dinner with Rob and his parents. Then he drove me home. I got in and spent about 10 minutes memorizing the picture. Then I collapsed into a deep sleep.  
  
_I saw the small girl who'd called me. Her blonde pigtails were bedraggled and her face was streaked in tears. She was running down the path, leaves and dirt clinging to her clothes. I took a moment to see where I was.  
  
A forest? Hmm...well, alright then. I followed Blondie, and saw that she was running to a camp-type set up. Not that there were any tents or any camping things set up. There were logs, and most of the kids seemed to be sacked out on the ground. No one seemed to see me, even though I was standing plain eyesight. There were no adults in sight, just 25 small children.  
  
Blondie immediately fell to the floor, and tried to pretend like she'd been there the whole time. I saw why a minute later.  
  
"YOU!" A man, about 6'5 or so, came bursting through the trees, waving his fist at the blonde girl. She shrank back in horror, but I saw something in her eyes that told me it was feigned. "YOU DID SOMETHING!" The man bellowed.  
  
She shook her head furiously. "No, I didn't! I swear!"  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The man, obviously drunk, reached down and picked her up by the collar of her dress. The girl yelped and squeezed her eyes shut. "I KNOW YOU CALLED THEM! YOU ENTERED YOUR MIND AND CALLED THEM!"  
  
Wait a minute, she entered her mind? What the hell? Am I dealing with mini-psychics??  
  
The girl seemed to sense this thought of mine, and looked at me directly. All of a sudden, I heard her voice in my head.  
  
"You came! I knew it! Lightning girl is here to save us!"  
  
What the..."Kid, where am I?" I thought back.  
  
"Yosimite Park." She thought. "But you're going to wake up soon. You've got to help us."  
  
"Gotcha. Hold on."  
  
And then I woke up._


	4. Speaking In Code

**UnangelicHalo:** I heart your stories too!  
  
**Ndblue123:** Here's a continuation!  
  
HAHA! There's a plot developing! I knew I'd get one! Ok, basically, Jess is now a senior in high school. She's working for Dr. Krantz, and an entire daycare center has gone missing. She's about to discover the children missing aren't just normal children.  
  
  
**Jess's POV:**  
I woke up around four in the morning, still scared out of my mind. _Jess, it was just a dream_. I told myself. _JUST A DREAM!  
_  
So then why did I have a leaf in my hair? I pulled out the leaf and was about to toss it out the window, when I remember Becky could probably use it. Becky is another psychic who works for Dr. K. She finds people, but she has to hold something of theirs, or something they recently touched to get a lockdown.  
  
I picked up the picture from my nightstand and flipped it over. Maybe there was a name to the daycare center on the back? No such luck though, just the film companies emblem over the back. I studied every inch of the picture, trying to find the name of the center, just so I could research it. If that girl could enter my mind, then the others probably could too. Or they did other psychic-y things.  
  
My life sucks. I spent an hour going over the picture, and there was nothing! So, defeated, I fell backwards onto my bed, and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
I don't know why this dream left me scared. None of my dreams- with the except of the one I had at Rob's uncle's wedding- left me scared. Usually, they just made me want to kill the bastard who kidnapped the kid, and find the kid A.S.A.P.  
  
Not this one. My heart would not stop pounding. I took several deep breaths, and then drank some water, trying to calm my frazzled nerves.  
  
Finally, I was calmed enough to call Dr. K's office and leave a coded message. Why we speak in code, I don't know, but I get yelled at if I don't. It's stupid but whatever. "Hey, Dr. K. It's Cassie." I hate my codename. They made me use the one Jill and Allen gave me. "Got a lockdown on code Red. Freakier than expected. Call ASAP." Stupid codes..."By the way, I need 4-eleven on the current code Red. Will contact later." Then I hung up.  
  
Seriously. It's like they think terriorists are going to strike.  
  
Eh, whatever. Point is, I called, now I get to wait for Dr. K to call me with more info. In the meantime, I get to deal with the hell that is high school.  
  
I pulled on jeans and a shirt, and grabbed my bag and flute. I had time to eat a small bowl of cereal, and then run to Ruth's car.  
  
"Hey, Jess." She greeted me. "How was prom, after you guys took off?"  
  
I grinned. "Good." Very good...I didn't add.  
  
"Did you hit Mastriani's early or something?" Ruth knew exactly what we did, but not because I'd told her or anything. She's just like that sometimes. Instead of just coming out and saying it, she's going to make me confess to it.  
  
"Nah, we drove around, then went to Rob's." I said, my grin deepening.  
  
Ruth raised her eyebrows at that. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, and you know exactly what happened, so stop trying to make me confess." I said. Ruth grinned at me as we drove past the bus stop, but stopped bugging me about it.  
  
School was so frickin' slooooooow. Seniors got out of their afternoon classes for graduation practice, but it still took for-freaking-ever before I could go home. At lunch, I called Dr. K's office, and actually got ahold of him.  
  
"Dr. K, it's me."  
  
"Hello Jessica. I got your message, what do you need?"  
  
"First, what's the name of the center?" I asked.  
  
"Lexington Day Care Center For Gifted Children." Dr. K said. "Where are they?"  
  
"Yosimite Park." I replied. "What do you mean by gifted children?"  
  
"Not much. Probably just above-average intelligence, or gifted in the arts, science, something like that."  
  
I nodded into the phone. "Hmm...alright. Thanks." I said. I was about to hang up, but Dr. K continued with, "Explain your dream, please."  
  
I groaned. I told him the whole thing, including the "You entered your mind" bit. It was a bit freaky. "I'm thinking gifted is code for 'mini- psychics'." I said. "And we got to get to those kids ASAP."  
  
"Yes, I agree." Dr. K said. "Keep a lockdown on their whereabouts. If this man thinks Katelyn- Katelyn Saunders, that's the name of the blonde girl you've described- called them- whoever them maybe- he'll be on the move."  
  
"Aye aye captain." I said hanging up.  
  
  
  
"I'm home!!!!! Finally!" I yelled when I got in. I tried to escape and just run to my room, but once you've announced your arrival, people just flock to you.  
  
My mother for one.  
  
"Jessica, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." she said. "How was graduation practice?"  
  
"Eh, boring." I said, submitting to answering a million questions from my mom. "We had to get the timing right so that we aren't too slow or too fast." I mumbled on for a little bit about how it was a pain in the arse, but mom didn't notice it.  
  
"So how was prom?" Geez, does everyone suspect Rob and I did the dirty? "It was good." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry we were already asleep when you got home. It was pretty late." Mom said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's fine, mom, really." I said. "I've got a lot of homework, gotta get started on it." I said, escaping up the back steps.  
  
I had, like, no homework, but I had to get out of there. I put on my new Lost Prophets CD and sat staring at the ceiling while the music played. I closed my eyes, and must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, I was standing in the forest again.  
  
_"What the hell...?" I voiced. Everything echoed, so I knew this couldn't be completely real. Katelyn Saunders came walking down the path. "Finally!" She said, with more exasperation than I thought five-year-olds had in them. "I've been waiting all day!"  
  
"Sorry." I said. "It's called school. I had to go."  
  
"Whatever." This kid was giving me major attitude. Think Dakota Fanning's charactor in 'Uptown Girls' and you've got her. "We've got a problem. He's going to kill us all."  
  
My stomach lurched. Hearing anyone say that someone is going to kill them is hard, but hearing it come out of the mouth of a 5 year old? Made me want to cry, and I don't cry.  
  
"Ok, well, I called my boss, I told him Yositmite Park. He's sending people out." I said, trying to reassure her.  
  
"We aren't there anymore. He moved us."  
  
"Who's he, anyways? And who was the Them he was talking about last time I was here?" I asked.  
  
"Them would be you guys, and Uncle Cyrus."  
  
Hold the phone. UNCLE CYRUS? "You mean, Dr. Krantz is your uncle?" Wow, he hadn't sounded like it on the phone. Katelyn nodded. "And he is Lucifer."  
  
"Lucifer? As in, the devil?" Wow, things are getting very freaky.  
  
"He thinks he's the devil. He's crazy." Katelyn said seriously.  
  
Ok, so we're dealing with your average crazy person who happens to think he's the devil and has managed to kidnap an entire daycare center of tiny budding psychics without leaving a trace of a clue to their whereabouts.  
  
Damn.  
  
This sucks.  
  
"Ok, where did he move you to? And how are you still here?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not here. I'm back at the new camp, sleeping. I astral projected to here to meet you." Katelyn said. "Camp would be about twenty miles west of Boulder, Colorado. He drove us all night."  
  
"Ok. Here's what you're going to do." I said, shaking my head and taking charge. "You're going to go back to camp. Try not to come here, unless absolute emergency, OK? I can always go to sleep and be wherever you are. I'm going to go wake up, and tell Dr. K all of this, and soon someone will be able to help."  
  
"Before we're slaughtered?" Katelyn asked.  
  
"Before you're slaughtered." I replied. "Now, scoot!" Katelyn disappeared, and I woke up.  
_  
To a very appreciative sight, I might add.  
  
"Mastriani, are you alright?" Rob asked. He was holding my arms down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, confused. "Why are you holding me down?"  
  
"You were flailing your arms around. Looked like you were having a seizure or a really violent dream." Rob said, releasing his grip on me.  
  
"No violent dream. I just stood there talking to the kid for awhile, didn't have to hurt anyone or anything." I said, still confused, but not complaining that Rob was on me. Well, partially. He had a leg on either side of my hips, and was sitting back. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work late?" I asked.  
  
"I did. It's seven." I looked at the clock. Damn, I'd been out for three hours, on that dream! How the hell did that happen?  
  
"Alright then." I said. Usually Rob will move now, and let me sit up, but he wasn't now. Totally fine by me, actually. "Is anyone else home?" I figured someone had to let him in.  
  
"Your mom was, but she just left." Rob said, staring me in the eye. "I think she said she went to Mastriani's to help your dad with something."  
  
"So, we're all alone?" I said, suggestively.  
  
"Looks that way." Rob said, leaning down and kissing my neck.  
  
Before we did anything, I said, "Let me make a quick call." I held a finger to Rob's lips and picked up the phone. I got the machine again. "Dr. K, it's Cassie. Code Red lockdown has changed. Repeat: _Code Red Lockdown_ has _CHANGED_." I stressed the important words, very aware of Rob's hardness on my leg. "New Lockdown. Twenty West Boulder CO. Imminent Danger. Do Not, repeat, DO NOT, contact me, just GO THERE." Again, stress the important parts. Then I hung up.  
  
"So, where were we...?" I said, as I pulled Rob's face to mine.  
  
And life was good. Life was VERY good.  
  
  
Ok, more coming up. I swear it. 


	5. Boulder

Now, I'm going to switch it up, and write in Rob's POV, starting with the last bit of the last chapter. You all know the drill when it comes to lemons, right? I swear, the hormones just take over sometimes.  
  
**UnangelicHalo:** Of course I heart your stories too! Goofy! :) Post away, I'm ready to sit and read for hours and then post reviews!  
  
**PoeticKiss:** Yeah, astral projection was in Lois Duncan's "Stranger With My Face." Damn good book, I've been on a Lois Duncan/Meg Cabot kick. Basically, astral projection is where people see you as sleeping, but you leave your body for a little bit and can go anywhere you want, just by thinking of it (or so I've read on that part...) It's kind of like the shifting thing, in where you leave your body unattended, and in a coma-like state. Thank you muchos for the really long review, I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!!!! Yes, the words just flow out of me sometimes. I'm waiting for more words to flow out of me for the Mini-Mediator story...I'm going to do one more chapter while the baby is still little, then fast forward...I don't know....It's all a bunch of crap, but whatever.  
  
Thanks to everyone who read, but didn't review. Double thanks to those who did review, and TRIPLE thanks to UnangelicHalo and PoeticKiss, because they've reviewed my crap stories more times than I can count! Hands out pie  
And now, onto the rest of Graduating Psychic!

  
  
**Rob's POV:**  
"Rob, you're free to go! You goin' straight home, or stoppin' at Jess's?" Gary yelled.  
  
"I'm going to Jess's. Mom already knows I'm gonna be home late." I yelled back, rinsing my hands off in the sink. I hopped on the back of my bike and drove to Jess's.  
  
When I got there, I parked the Indian where I usually park it- between the house and Douglas's car. I knocked on the door, expected Jess to answer, but instead seeing Mrs. Mastriani.  
  
Mrs. Mastriani and I don't get along well, but things have been going better since the wedding. She let me in, and said she had to run out to Mastriani's and help Mr. Mastriani do something. I walked up the steps to Jess's room, and saw that she was having a fit or something, and immeidately flashed back to the night she had that dream at the wedding.  
  
Not again, not again, I thought as I got on top of her. I steadied myself with a knee on either side of Jess's hips, and grabbed her arms. She yelled out something I didn't quite catch, and then woke up.  
  
She stared up at me. "Mastriani, you alright?" I asked, still holding her arms down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, sounding confused. "Why are you holding me down?"  
  
"You were flailing your arms around. Looked like you were having a seizure or a really violent dream." I said, releasing my grip on her.  
  
"No violent dream. I just stood there talking to the kid for awhile, didn't have to hurt anyone or anything." Jess said, still confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work late?"  
  
"I did. It's seven."  
  
"Alright then." Jess said. "Is anyone else home?"  
  
"Your mom was, but she just left." I told her, looking into her brown eyes. "I think she said she went to Mastriani's to help your dad with something."  
  
"So, we're all alone?" Jess suggestively said.  
  
"Looks that way." I said, leaning down and kissing her neck.  
  
Before we could get too far gone, Jess said, "Let me make a quick call." She held up a finger to my lips and picked up the phone and left a weird message.  
  
  
  
"So, where were we...?" Jess said, pulling my face to hers. I kissed her back and put on hand on the small of her back, pushing Jess towards me. We stopped kissing long enough to pull off our shirts and then Jess flipped me over onto my back and pulled off my jeans. I was already hard as hell just kissing her, but when she did that, I got harder. Jess stared down at my boxers with wide eyes before taking them off too.  
  
She sat back on her heels and stared at it. "What's wrong, babe?" I said. She probably thinks its tiny or something.  
  
"Nothing...I'm just debating something in my head." Jess said. Debating whether she wants to fake it? No, she didn't fake the other night....Did she? No. She didn't.  
  
After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds, Jess stopped her debating. With a shaky hand, she reached out and started to stroke my engorged member. I groaned and shuddered a little, and that seemed to encourage Jess. She didn't think it was tiny, she wasn't debating whether to fake it or not! Haha!  
  
Ok, I sound like a chick.  
  
Whatever. Jess kept stroking until I was pretty close to exploding. Then I grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her up so she was lying next to me. "Jess, do you like it?" I asked in this weird voice I didn't know I had in me.  
  
She grinned. I'll take that as a yes. I rolled Jess onto her back, and climbed on top of her like I was when I first came in the room. Jess's hands snaked around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I entered her and started to thrust, Jess moaning in pleasure against my lips. She broke off and screamed as she arched her back. I noticed Jess had grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, so I thrust deeper into her, groaning.  
  
"OH GOD ROB!!!" Jess screamed again. She thrust into me, and arched her back again. I put my hands on the small of her back and pushed her into me more. I groaned as I exploded in Jess, and she screamed again as it hit her. I felt Jess explode before I pulled out and we lay there, breathless. I laid down next to her, and pulled Jess into my arms. I kissed her deeply and pulled the blankets around us.  
  
  
"I love you." Jess whispered.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered back. I kissed her again. Jess's fingers tickled my stomach, but I did the same to her so we were just laying there laughing after awhile. Then I kissed her again, and we were silent, just laying there in each other's arms.  
  
**Jess's POV:  
**I was laying there in Rob's arms, not wanting to move. I felt my eyes shut, and I started to fall asleep. Hopefully, this would be a normal dream...  
  
_Normalcy is overrated...  
  
I was standing next to a big white van. On the other side of the van were the kids from the daycare center. I saw Katelyn, who pretended to not see me, but sent me a thought.  
  
"Hey Jess."  
  
"Hey Katelyn. This still Boulder?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. You guys ok?"  
  
"He killed Jesse."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jesse McDaniels. He was supposed to go and get something from the truck for him, and he didn't. He killed him."  
  
"I'm so sorry." I really was. "Don't worry. I've got Uncle Cyrus involved."  
  
I saw Katelyn smile. "Ok. Run. He's coming!"  
  
"Bye. Be safe!" I sent one last thought, and then woke up in Rob's arms again.  
_  
I sighed deeply. It was, like, midnight, and I shook Rob awake. "You should get going, it's midnight. Don't you have to get up early?" I said groggily.  
  
"Yeah." But instead of moving, which meant climbing over me, since my big bed had one way in and one way out as it's under the window, he just pulled me closer to him and kissed me.  
  
"So you don't want to move, I take it?" Not that I minded. I most certainly did not!  
  
"Not really." Rob kissed me again. I love his kisses!  
  
"Ok." I smiled against Rob's lips. "Fine by me." I rested my head against Rob's chest and fell asleep again.  
  
  
**Katelyn's POV:**  
"Bye. Be Safe!" Jess thought at me before disappearing.  
  
I grinned. Stupid girl. Did she really think that crazy Lucifer-wannabe could hurt _us_? Separately, we're strong. Together, we have more power than anyone this world has ever seen. And we plan on using it to take control...Or at least, I do.  
  
I'm a very ambitious five-year-old.  
  
"Yo, Katelyn," Chris Johnson yelled from across the field. He's a mind- reader, but that's all. I've got the telekinesis, mind-reading, thought projection, astral projection...you name the psychic quality, and I can probably do it.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"That girl comin' back? Cuz you know, I don't wanna end up like Jesse." Yeah, slight drawback there. Stupid Jesse, tried to be all slick and get the psycho his cigarettes telekinetically, got himself killed. Oh well.  
  
"Yeah, she's coming back." I said, sitting down by Leslie Henderson and Morgan Faye. "Well, not her specifically, but some people are supposed to be coming to help us."  
  
"Good." Everyone nodded. I think I was the only one enjoying our vacation. Eh, whatever.  
  
I laid down and started to take a nap. It takes way too much energy to contact others and bring them to me.


	6. On The Run

**PoeticKiss:** Yes, Katie is my name. lol. I know, I'm working on a major twist so that's why Katelyn is all crazy and over-confident. Aw, you're so sweet, adding me to your fave. authors list. I'm going to add you, because I love your stories. I don't know why Lois Duncan isn't writing anymore, but I wish she would! I love her stuff! Thanks, as usual, for reviewing! I luff reviewers!  
  
  
**Jess's POV:  
**I opened my eyes against very bright sunlight and rolled over to answer the phone. Rob was still lying there, half asleep, looking so damn cute in his boxers. I unwrapped myself from his arms and answered.  
  
"What?" I said groggily. Hey, it was frickin' 6:30 on a Tuesday morning. I'm entitled to be grumpy.  
  
"Jessica, they're on the move again." Came Dr. Krantz's voice.  
  
I bolted up right and said, "Shit! What the hell happened?"  
  
"We got there, and he opened fire." Dr. K said, sounding hopeless.  
  
"Fuck." I swore. "Did you get any of the kids?"  
  
"Two. And found the body of a third." Damn. Stupid psychos. "Alright, I'm on it." I hung up. This sucks. Why the hell can't this guy give up the kids??  
  
I yawned and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. Not because I was all awake and perky, but because I had a half hour to get ready for school. And Rob had a half hour to sneak out of my house.  
  
"Rob? Babe, time to get up." I kissed his nose.  
  
"Jess...what time is it?" Rob asked sleepily. Probably debating on if we should play hooky or not. Well, I was! My parents usually leave the house way early on Tuesdays, which is nice, because then I can sleep in or whatever. "It's now 6:35." I said.  
  
"You got anything important today?"  
  
"Nah. Just graduation shit, but I don't have to go to that."  
  
"Wanna stay home?"  
  
"Damn straight!" I said, cuddling up under the blanket and his arms. We laid there until I heard Ruth honk the horn. I groaned and got up, went all the way outside, told her to tell everyone I was sick, and went back to bed.  
  
"Ok. I could stay here forever." I said quietly. I was hella comfortable. "Ditto." Rob said back. He was more awake now, but still more asleep than I was.  
  
**Katelyn's POV:  
**Stupid Feds! They can't save anyone with screwing up, can they?? Of course not! I swear, if I wasn't born with my psychic abilities, I'd shoot myself. As it is, I'm giving the crazy kidnapper a few more days to drive us around the country, and if we aren't home, I'm going to use my mind control and make him give us back.  
  
I can't plot to take over the world by being a hostage, now can I? NO!  
  
I read Lucifer's mind while he was driving. "California's a big state....They can't find us there....But they found us everywhere else....Carmel....No one will suspect Carmel, California!...."  
  
Carmel, huh? Hmm...Hope they got better Feds in California, that's all I've got to say!  
  
**Suze's POV:  
**_Poke. Poke. Poke._ "Hey. The guy on the window seat says you can see me, now will you wake up?"  
  
Who the hell....I opened my eyes and saw a tiny child standing in front of me. He had shaggy brown hair, big brown eyes that could one day be described as 'puppy dog eyes', and was wearing khaki shorts and a Nike shirt. Oh, and he was glowing.  
  
"Hey. Yes, I can see you, yes I'll wake up, but only if you stop poking me this early in the morning." I glanced at my clock and saw that it was 7. Damn. Why didn't anyone try to wake me up for school?  
  
Oh yeah. I'm "sick" today. Oh account of my shifting lesson last night with Paul 'Look-at-me-I'm-still-stalking-Suze-Simon-even-though-I've-gotten- my-ass-beaten-up-more-times-than-I-can-count-and-she's-clearly-not-interested' Slater, in which he decided that his tounge was going to shift to my mouth. Unknown to him, Jesse was there, making sure I would be safe because I broke down and told him about the lessons, and he got pissed, but then got over it because I told him I was going to anyway, and rather than go it alone, Jesse came along invisibly to protect me. So he saw the whole thing, in which Paul decided to start kissing me in his living room. I was so not going to his bedroom again, not after what happened last time, even if Jesse weren't there. Anyways, Jesse became visible when Paul did that, and pulled him off of me, told me to run, so I did. I played sick when mom came in an hour ago to make me get up, namely because if I go to school today, Paul's gonna try something and I'm so not getting into that again.  
  
"Ok. Sorry, I had to wake you up. And anyways, he said to poke you." The kid apologized, then looked at Jesse. I scowled at him, but was rewarded with one of his melting smiles.  
  
"So, what's your story?" I asked, sitting up. I forgot that I'd fallen asleep in my bra and a pair of boxers, so Jesse and the kid turned bright red. I couldn't figure it out until I looked down. I scowled some more and said, "Grow up you guys." Seriously. There are some guys- ok, Paul and Adam- who would kill to see this much of me.  
  
But whatever.  
  
"Name's Jesse McDaniels." the kid said. Cute. "I was kidnapped, along with the rest of my day care center, last Thursday, and the guy shot me."  
  
Ouch. I was sympathetic. "Ok. Did you want me to pass on something to your parents? Or call the police with the name of the kidnapper?"  
  
Little Jesse nodded. "Nah. He'll get caught soon enough. Katelyn'll make sure of that. Can you just make sure my parents know I'm gonna be aight?"  
  
"Sure thing, kid." I said, smiling. Big Jesse was still blushing, and avoided looking anywhere but out the window. "Now, do me a favor, please?" I asked, dropping my voice to a whisper.  
  
I erupted in giggles as Little Jesse went up to Big Jesse and said, "Suze wants to know if you think she's fat."  
  
Big Jesse's head snapped up and he sent me a "Susannah, how can you think you're fat" look. "Of course not! It's just not very proper!"  
  
"Cool it, Big Jesse." I said. "That was payback for telling Little Jesse to poke me, when he's liable to lose a finger if he does!"  
  
I sighed as Little Jesse dematerialized. "Aight, so now I get to go look up kidnappings..." I said, pulling on a shirt that was lying on the floor. "There, is that more proper for you?" I said grinning. Jesse scowled at me. He was still hot as hell.  
  
I found the one I was looking for pretty quickly. Anyone with information regarding this kidnapping was asked to contact Dr. Cyrus Krantz, of Indiana. I didn't have information so I didn't contact him. I just figured I'd stay on the look out for suspicious people and small children. I also made a mental note to tell Father Dom as soon as I got back to school. 


	7. Lightning Girl Meets the Mediator

**akaruiookami:** I had no idea I was making it a crossover! I was just sitting here, typing, and suddenly, I'm like "Hmm....I'm going to do a crossover! Yeah!" hehe. Glad you like it!  
  
**UnangelicHalo:** You're a smartie! I didn't even know I was going to do a crossover until I started writing the mini-jesse....Aw, thanks for adding me, I'll add you too.  
  
**PoeticKiss:** Things get VERY interesting in this chapter when everyone meets....teehee...You're the one who likes S/P fluff, right? Or just likes Paul? I forget...Either way, I was mean to him this chapter... I'm sorrys!  
  
**HeidiGirl:** Haha....follow those sneaking suspicions! (Did I spell that right?) Heehee....Let's see: we have Jess and Rob in a hotel with two Federal Agents who are asleep. How soundproof are those rooms, anway?...Knickers is the BEST word! ah! I love it!  
  
Ok, onto the chapter:  
  
Ok, I was thinking all this over in my head....Here's how the family tree breaks down. Katelyn's mom is Dr. Krantz's sister. Katelyn's Aunt was Jake, Brad, and David's mom, who was also a sister to Dr. Krantz. Haha, I knew I'd make it make sense!  
  
  
  
**Jess's POV:  
**Life was good until the weekend. I went to school, hung out with Rob, graduated, and kept in touch with Katelyn. Actually, that was the only bad part of life, that they still hadn't been found. Katelyn said they were headed to Carmel, California, and that she had three cousins there who could help them- Jake, Brad, and David Ackerman. I hoped she was right, and that they got help. I told her I'd be in touch before waking up each time.  
  
I'd already told Dr. K I was going to Carmel to talk to Katelyn's cousins. Since I'd graduated, missing school was no big deal. He arranged for me to fly out there, with several other officials, and then Rob freaked out when I told him I was going, so Dr. K arranged for him to go too. When we got there, Rob, Jill, and Allan (the officials who went with us) and I got in a cab and drove to the Ackerman/Simon residence.  
  
Jill and Allen dropped off Rob and I and then said they were going to stake out a few choice locations for where Lucifer may go. I was about to knock on the door, since it was 4 in the afternoon, and everyone would probably be home from school, when the door was thrown open and a guy- rated a hottie, but nowhere near as fine as Rob- came tumbling out, landing at our feet. He was apparently thrown out by a girl of about 16 or 17, with curly brown hair and bright green eyes. "How many times do I have to break your nose before you learn to stop sexually harassing me, Paul? You're just lucky Jesse's not here, and all you got was a broken nose!" She said, clearly pissed.  
  
I looked down. This Paul guy's nose was indeed broken, and looked like it had been several times before. "Suze, will you just listen to me?" he said, getting up. Both of them were ignoring us. "What does he have that I don't, huh? What can he do for you that I can't?"  
  
"Uh, well for starters, he's polite when it comes to making out!" Suze yelled at him. "You don't just jump a girl and expect her to not beat the shit out of you!"  
  
_She's got that right,_ I thought. "Suze, I said I was sorry!" Paul yelled back. Both of them were still oblivious to our prescence. "Look, I swear, I'll keep my hands to myself this time!"  
  
"BULL!" Suze screamed. _Girl's got lungs, I'll give her that. Probably one hell of a right hook, too._ "How many times have you promised that? And how many times have I had to shove you off of me? NOW GET OUT!" And with that, she shoved him completely outside and started to slam the door, but then noticed Rob and I standing there.  
  
"Oh, hi." Suze said, in this way different voice than she'd used on Paul. Her eyes narrowed at him, and she growled, "Get out!" again. Paul got in his BMW looking defeated.  
  
"Men." Suze said, sounding disgusted.  
  
"Nice blowout." I said. Rob looked afraid at coming near her. Suze shrugged and invited us in. "So what can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm Jess Mastriani, and this is Rob Wilkins. We're here on behalf of Katelyn Saunders." I said. Suze's eyes got wide at the mention of Katelyn's name.  
  
"Wait, I've heard that name before...Jake, Brad, and David are her cousins, I think?" Suze asked. I nodded. "Ok, so what's with her?"  
  
"Uh, well, she was kidnapped a while ago." I told her, surprised that no one had told them. "And, well, now we have reason to believe she may try to come here."  
  
**Suze's POV:**  
I hate shifting, that's all I have to say.  
  
Stupid Paul. How many freaking times do I have to beat him up? Seriously. Our shifting lesson today was no different, because of course, he decided to do the whole shove-Suze-on-her-bed-and-kiss-her thing. I kneed him in his groin, and pushed him off of me, but he recovered way to quickly. So I punched him in the nose again. Always nice. He stumbled down the steps, I threw him out, yelled at him some more in front of two total strangers, and then proceeded to talk to the total strangers. Jess and Rob seemed cool. They told me that my stepbrother's cousin, Katelyn had been kidnapped. My eyes went up, because I knew she was their cousin, then I remembered what Little Jesse had said. "He'll get caught soon enough. Katelyn'll make sure of that."  
  
Maybe this was the Katelyn? "Um, is this the daycare center that went missing?" I asked. I figured it was.  
  
"Yeah." Jess said. Rob wasn't much of a talker, but I probably scared him with the throwing-Paul-out thing. "Didn't anyone call and tell you?"  
  
"Sorta." I said. "Why do you think Katelyn'll come here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, she told me she would try to get here." Jess said. "I'm the infamous Lightning girl, and the last time I went to get a lockdown on the center's whereabouts, she told me her cousins lived nearby in Carmel, so she was going to try and come here. I told her not to risk safety, since one kid already died, but she wouldn't listen."  
  
"Oh yeah. She's related." I said. None of my stepbrothers listened either. "Poor Jesse..." I slipped up. Jess looked at me sharply. "How'd you know the name of the kid who died?"  
  
Uh oh. Well, hopefully she'll buy my story...I mean, she's psychic, so why wouldn't they? "I see dead people. Jesse McDaniels came to me the other day, and told me his story. I'm supposed to pass on to his parents that he's gonna be alright now."  
  
Jess looked at me in disbelief, then slowly nodded. "Alright then. So, here's the number of where we're staying. If Katelyn shows up, call." Jess handed me a slip of paper with about forty numbers on it. "Uh, _number_?" I said questioningly.  
  
"The important ones are stared." Jess said laughing.  
  
"Ok then." I said. I showed Jess and Rob- who still hadn't spoken- out. "Did I scare him or something?" I whispered to Jess. "With the scene earlier?"  
  
"Probably." Jess said. "Rob, hun, you can speak really."  
  
"I won't bite, I promise." I laughed. "Paul so had that coming. He's a major asshole. Thinks he's God's gift to me, or whatever." I shrugged.  
  
Rob relaxed slightly and said, "You seemed to hold your own though."  
  
"It's like you probably heard- he can't jump me and then expect me to not beat the shit out of him." I said. "He knows I have a boyfriend, he knows I'm in love with said boyfriend, and yet still stalks me."  
  
"Can't you call the cops?" Jess said, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Nah." I said. "It's complicated, but I made a deal with him, and if I break it, then he's going to exorcise Jesse."  
  
"The kid?" Rob asked, sounding appalled.  
  
I shook my head. "Nope. Jesse, my boyfriend." I saw the looks on their faces. "Hey, I know it's weird. No one else can see him, except other mediators. But I can't help it. I'm in love."  
  
"The deal you made with him should be broken, seeing as he keeps jumping you." Jess commented.  
  
"Yeah. Try telling him that." I said as Jess and Rob's ride pulled up. "Nice talking to you. I'll be in touch if Katelyn shows up, and I'll pass on the news to everyone else."  
  
"Bye." Jess and Rob yelled. I shut the door and started up the steps, to see Jesse standing at the top of them.  
  
"So how much did you see?" I asked, trying to get past him and go to my room.  
  
"Everything since Slater showed up." Jesse replied. He pulled me into a big hug. "Are you really in love, querida?"  
  
Damn, he had seen everything. "Yes." I squeaked.  
  
"Good." Jesse said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I hoped I wasn't the only one in this relationship who was in love."  
  
I blushed and we went to the kitchen. I left the numbers and a note explaining everything, and to ask me for more information if they needed it for everyone and then we went back to my room.  
  
**Katelyn's POV:  
**_Finally._ I thought as we pulled into Carmel. Lucifer was the slowest driver on the planet, I'll tell you. I waited until we got to Carmel and had gotten out- in another stupid park!- before using my mind control on him.  
  
I made him think that I was just some random animal wandering, and then slowly walked off. We were at some park a block or two away from the Mission, this boring school my cousins attended. Actually, I wouldn't know if it was boring or not, because I'd only been there once, last May when Jake graduated from it. But what I'd seen there was boring.  
  
Whatever though. I just starting walking towards the school, hoping there was someone there. I wandered into a library and saw a mop of red hair and ears like Dumbo's. "David!" I whispered, putting on my happy face. I had to act all normal five-year-old in front of people so they wouldn't call in a shrink. People tend to do that when you're five and talking about taking over the world.  
  
"Katelyn?" David asked as I ran over to him. He swept me up in a big hug before saying, "What are you doing here? How'd you get here? Where's Aunt Karen?"  
  
Had no one in this state heard of the kidnapping? I feigned tears and told him about being kidnapped, and fed him the same story I'd fed Jess. David looked horrified, and grabbed my hand, abandoning whatever he'd been doing on the computer. He dragged me over to the magazine area, where Brad was sitting, reading some magazine. I didn't see what it was because he slammed it down the second we got in front of him.  
  
"David, are you ready? I gotta get out of here, I think I'm getting smarter or something, dude." Brad said before noticing me. "Oh, hey Katelyn." he said, brushing me off. "David, get your gear, and let's- Wait a minute. What are you doing here, Katelyn?" he said, stooping down and giving me a hug.  
  
David told him what happened, because I started to fake cry again. Not that they can tell the difference, but I had to put on an act. Brad immediately drove me to their house.  
  
Finally! I thought on the way there. I can get back to my normal life of plotting to take over the world. I am a genius 30 year old stuck in the body of a 5 year old. Hahaha!  
  
**Jess's POV:  
**"Here's to vacations with hot girlfriends." Rob said, slipping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. We were walking around the hotel grounds, looking for something to do. "Here, here!" I laughed. Then my cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Jessica Antonia Mastriani, you have a lot of explaining to do!" came my mother's VERY angry voice.  
  
I was confused at first. I told everyone I was going to Carmel on assignment. "Well, hello to you too, Mom." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you smartmouth me! Jessica Antonia Mastriani, what's this I've found in the garbage?!" Mom shrieked at me.  
  
"Um, garbage?" I said innocently. Rob gave me a confused look.  
  
"NO! A condom wrapper! What the hell has been going on in my house?!" Mom shrieked at me. Oops. Guess we should throw those away better. I started to think of a something to say, but then I got pissed. "How the hell do you know it was mine? How do you know it's not from Mike or Douglas?" I asked her, anger radiating off of my voice.  
  
I heard mom stutter in the background. Clearly, that had not occured to her, and now I knew it. "So, let me get this straight. You found the condom wrapper, assumed said wrapper was a result of Rob and I having sex in _your_ house, and without even thinking it was someone else, you just call me up and start yelling at me, am I right?" By now, Rob was the same color as a mulberry. I heard mom say somethin incoherently, and I said, "Bye mom." and hung up.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." I said, resuming our walking around the hotel. We stopped at the pool and I started cracking up. There was no real reason for it. I just got a mental image of my mom pulling out the wrapper. Now that's comedy right there.  
  
"We really have to throw those away better." Rob said before I dived into the pool. I came up and said, "Yeah. But at least all she found was the wrapper." This earned me a glare from Rob and an enormous splash as he dived in next to me.  
  
Rob and I were practically the only people in the pool. It was great. There was some middle aged woman, sitting at a table, writing on a laptop, and an college-aged guy wandering around, but we were the only ones in the actual pool. We stayed in there for a little while before getting out and laying down on one of the big chaise lounge chairs to dry off.  
  
"Rob, Jess, time to come in." Jill yelled, sounding more like a parent. I groaned. "Jill, you sound like my mother." I said as we walked in. Rob and I collapsed on the sofa in the main room and flicked on the TV. As usual, there was nothing on. That was OK though. I liked just laying there with my head in Rob's lap and his arms around me. Very comfortable.  
  
Jill fell asleep about an hour later, probably from jet lag since it was only, like, seven. Allan followed her around nine-ish. Rob and I were the only ones awake, and of course, took advantage of that. Rob smothered my screams with his lips so we wouldn't wake them up, but it was so good, I didn't care. We both fell asleep, and I hoped no one saw us laying on the fold-out sofa bed during the night. If they had, they would have seen more of us than was professional.


	8. Safety to Small Children

**PoeticKiss:** Rob is MINE! Teehee, I've claimed him. :) So there...hehehe....Sorry. Done now, really. Anywho, yeah Katelyn's a strange child. I've got plans for her though, so all will be right with the universe.  
  
**UnagelicHalo:** Updating! Teehee...I'm going on a writing spree so soon there will be lots of chapters to read! yay!!!  
  
**HeidiGirl:** Aw, thanks for reviewing! Updating!

Warning now: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! I'M SORRYS!!! LONGER ONE ASAP!!!  
  
  
**Jess's POV:  
**_Ring! Ring!_ Stupid California phones. They have annoying rings, even though Jill says it sounds the exact same as the ones back home. Whatever. Rob reached over me and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said sleepily. A minute later, he poked me with the phone. "Jess, babe, it's for you."  
  
I groaned and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said, yawning.  
  
"Hey Jess, it's Suze Simon." Ah yes, the mediator girl. "Hey. What's up?"  
  
"She's here." Suze said. "Showed up at the library yesterday and ran into David and Brad."  
  
I pushed myself to a sitting position, grateful I had pulled on Rob's shirt last night before falling asleep because it was freezing in the room. "That's great. Did she say where the rest of them were?"  
  
"A park about a block from the Mission." Suze said.  
  
"And what's the mission?" I asked. Probably some church thing.  
  
"It's our school." Suze said with a laugh. "Way religious."  
  
"Hey man, I come from Southern Indiana." I said, slightly more awake now. "There's a church on every corner."  
  
Suze laughed. I heard a knock on her front door, and she said, "Great. Satan's back for another round."  
  
"Eh, just beat him up." I said. "I'll get Rob to be all intimidating and everything, if you want." Rob opened one eye at me confused-like.  
  
"Uh...Nah, that's ok. Later Jess." Suze said.  
  
"Later." I hung up and got up to go to the bathroom. There was a note from Allan and Jill saying they had run out to check on a lead on the kids. I called Jill's cell, gave her my info, and flopped back down next to Rob. Before I could tell him it was time to get up, he had snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me to him, kissing my neck when I got close enough. I laughed and then moaned as the kissing got more intense.  
  
My evil side wanted to make this more fun for Rob. I flipped him over onto his stomach and said in my most seductive voice, "Hey sailor...Give a girl a ride?" with a glance towards his boxers. Rob was clearly not expecting such a line from me, even though I'd said it to him when he picked me up from Camp Wawasee a few years ago, because he did a double take before answering.  
  
"Hop on sexy. It's gonna be a wild ride."  
  
**Katelyn's POV:**  
I stared at my cousins in disgust as they ate breakfast. _This_ is what inhabits the world I want to rule? Disgusting boys who can't chew with their mouths _closed_? It's enough to make me reconsider taking over.  
  
Almost. Then I remember it's going to be worth it.  
  
"Katelyn, this is Special Agents Johnson and Smith." Aunt Mary said, gesturing to the two people now standing in the kitchen. Special Agent Smith was a blonde lady in her late twenties, or so, and Special Agent Johnson was a middle-aged bald man. "Hi." I said in a small voice.  
  
"Are you ready to go home, Katelyn?" Special Agent Smith asked me.  
  
"Yups!" I said in a typical hyper-5-year-old's voice. Everyone laughed at me. _Who's going to be laughing when I take over??_  
  
"The other children have been safely boarded onto a bus. The man, Lucifer as he likes to be referred to as, has been arrested for kidnapping and murder. He's gonna be locked up for a long time." Special Agent Johnson said.  
  
"Good!" I said happily.  
  
The agents loaded me up into the bus and drove us all to the hospital. As I was leaving, Uncle Andy said, "Next time you come to visit, don't be trying to escape kidnappers, Ok?"  
  
"Oh, alright!" _Jesus, will you people just let me leave so I can get back to planning my take over? PLEASE???  
_  
Finally, I was on a plane with the agents, Jess, some guy Jess kept talking too and kissing, and the rest of my daycare friends. Friends, soon-to-be- servants, whatever.  
  
Of course, I wasn't counting on fellow mind readers poking around in my head, discovering my plan, and squealing to Jess and her boyfriend guy.  
  
"Katelyn, are you really going to take over the world?" Jess asked me, sitting down next to me.  
  
"What? No!" I said, feigning shock. "Where'd you hear that?"  
  
"Couple of kids told me." Jess said.


	9. Whatever Normal Is, That's What I Want T...

Ok, I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter of Graduating Psychic. It's short, and just ties up a few loose ends. Hope you all like it!!!  
  
**PoeticKiss:** I know! I've met some very bratty small children working at Six Flags, so I know how to write them...Not all kids are like that, of course, but a lot are...Anywho, hope poor you gets better, since I've updated!!  
  
**HeidiGirl:** Insane moments are what make life fun! Lol :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**UnangelicHalo:** The other story made you sad? I'm sorrys! Really! I'm working on it, really! All will be happy in the end!  
  
**Delilah Wigglesworth:** OMG! I LOVE YOUR NAME! AH!! I'm sorry, it's just makes me smile. :)

**Jess's POV:**  
We boarded the plane, Rob and I all smiles. We sat next to each other and I kept leaning over and kissing him. No reason, just because I'm so in love with him. Once we were able to move around, a couple of kids got up and came over to talk to us.  
  
"I read minds!" Chris Johnson said excitedly. Then his excitement faded as he narrowed his eyes at me. "You want us to leave you two alone? Why???"  
  
Rob coughed and I made up something about a welcome-home party we were planning. "But why don't you guys stick around for a little bit longer? What's Katelyn thinking?"  
  
I was worried about her. Since we boarded the plane, she'd been quiet. I hoped no one had hurt her or something, because then I'll go back to Carmel and kick ass. Chris looked at Katelyn, scrunched up his face in concentration, and said, "She's thinking....'Things will be different when I'm in charge'...Something about friends being soon-to-be-servants. Oh great, not the world-take-over thing again!"  
  
"Uh, world take over?" I asked cautiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
Chris then went on to tell Rob and I all about how Katelyn's very ambitious for a kid, and how since she has all these really cool powers, she's not just going to stand by and let them go to waste. She's going to run the world.  
  
"At 5?" I said worriedly.  
  
Chris concentrated again. The other kids had disappeared, probably going to spill on the "welcome-home" party. "No, not at 5." I breathed a sigh of relief. "At 35!"  
  
Relief? I don't need no stinkin' relief!  
  
"Alright, well, I'm going to go talk to her." I said, getting up. I sat down next to her and got straight to the point.  
  
"Katelyn, are you really going to take over the world?"  
  
"What? No!" she said, feigning shock. "Where'd you hear that?"  
  
"Couple of kids told me." I said, noticing the way her big brown eyes got even bigger. "And, Katelyn, you need to work on faking your emotions better."  
  
Katelyn scowled and slumped in her seat. "Jill, Allan? You wanna deal with this one?" I asked, looking at them. They were sitting behind Katelyn and had overheard everything.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Katelyn screamed at me. I shrugged. "Whatever." I said going and sitting next to Rob again.  
  
"Funny little kid, I tell you." I said, leaning against Rob. Our plane touched down about a half hour later, and we met up with Gary and Mary, who had dropped off Rob's Indian for us to go home on. They gave us big hugs then left, starting the weekend early (since it was Thursday night) by going on a trip to Evansville. I called home and told mom and dad my flight was delayed and we were stuck in Carmel for another day. I told them I'd call when I got to the airport so they'd know I was on my way.  
  
Then I went to Rob's empty house.  
  
And small psychics who want to take over the world? Piss off! Psychos who think they're the devil? You can piss off too! I may be lightning girl, but I'm also girlfriend to an amazing guy. I just want to be normal for a few nights.  
  
So we were normal. Whatever the hell normal is!  
  
THE END!  
  
  
So how bad was it?


End file.
